My little witch
by DeansDevil
Summary: I was asked if I could write a Bonlijah story, not sure if its that good... Elijah asks Bonnie to the Mikaelson Ball


**A/N AYMASgonalves asked me if I could write a Bonlijah story, this is my first Bonnie/Elijah fic, so it may not be that great. I'm stealing the Mikaelson ball for this story. Again I don't own TVD or any of the characters, I just borrow them and make them do naughty things :) Reviews are welcome.**

**Elijah's POV**

In all the time I've spent on this earth I have never met a more beautiful woman, Bonnie Bennett was a vision of beauty and the power she held was mind blowing.

When I first came to town I often watched her from afar, I knew that when my brother did arrive in town she would cause him trouble, he would want her dead but I couldn't allow that to happen, and so I began my courting of Miss Bonnie Bennett.

"Good evening Miss Bennett, you are a vision of loveliness this evening." I said as I stopped in front of her. "Elijah you scared me, you shouldn't sneak up on people." She replied as she put her hand on her chest to slow her heart rate down. "My apologies, I never meant to startle you." _'That's the last thing I would ever do to you.'_ I thought, I watched her silently as her eyes appraised me, and felt a grin spread across my face when she blushed after she caught me watching her. "I have to go." She muttered before rushing off the way she came. "I hope the rest of you're night goes well Miss Bennett." I called after her.

**Bonnie's POV**

I never stopped running until I got home, Elijah caught me checking him out. 'What the Hell, Bonnie?' I thought to myself, the Originals are bad, I can't like him. Ok so Damon and Stefan have had their weird thing with Rebekah and I'm pretty sure Caroline has a thing for Klaus, but I'm supposed to be clear minded, I'm not meant to feel like this about any of them, not even Elijah. "What am I gonna do?" I asked the emptiness of my bedroom, could I give him a chance? This was definitely something I had to figure out.

I managed to avoid Elijah for three days before he was in front of me again, only this time we wasn't in the street he was at my door. "Pardon the intrusion, Miss Bennett, I just came to deliver this." I looked down and saw a gift wrapped box with an envelope resting on top. "I won't invite you in." I murmured, Elijah nodded. "I understand Miss..." "Call me Bonnie." "Of course Bonnie, I just came to deliver this and request that you at least consider it." Elijah placed the box in my hands and was gone. I placed the box on my bed and opened the envelope, it read.

**_'You are cordially invited to the Mikaelson Family annual ball.'_**

I turned it over and in neat script read:

**_'Miss Bennett, I would be honoured if you saved me a dance -Elijah'_**

I could feel my cheeks heat up, I lifted the lid on the box and pulled out the most perfect dress ever it was a gold ball gown with black lace covering, I imagined Elijah and I dancing and maybe kissing and then the panic set in, I had to talk to someone. I grabbed my phone and called the only person I knew would understand. "Hey Care, listen I really need to talk can you come over?..."

"Oh my god Bonnie you look beautiful." Caroline said as I came out of the bathroom, she was already in the dress that Klaus had given her. "Thanks Care, you look hot too. Are you sure about this?" I asked. "Bon you told me yourself you like Elijah, just let go once in a while and think about yourself." Caroline was right, tonight I would be selfish, tonight I would get my man.

By the time Caroline and I arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion everyone else was already there, I got some strange looks from Elena and Damon but like I decided this was my night and I wouldn't let anyone ruin it. As soon as we entered the ball room Klaus whisked Caroline away to dance and I was left on my own, but not for long. "May I have this dance, Miss Bennett." I spun round and saw Elijah standing behind me, I smiled and accepted his hand. "I'd like that." I said as I tried so hard not to let the heat rise to my face. "I trust the dress was to your liking." Elijah said as we moved around the dance floor. "Its beautiful, thank you." Elijah pulled me closer and breathed into my ear, "A beautiful dress for a beautiful lady." My breath hitched and I felt heat pool in my stomach. 'Well its now or never Bennett.' "How about we get out of here." I whispered, Elijah growled deep in his throat and sped me out of the ball room and into what I can only assume was his bedroom, I never had much time to look around as Elijah's lips crashed into mine, I moaned into the kiss and pulled him closer to me. Elijah trailed his lips from my mouth to my neck, I froze. "Don't bite me." I whispered. Elijah chuckled before continuing to trail hot kiss along my skin. "I have brilliant control over my blood lust Bonnie, I won't bite you until you ask me to." I felt his hands slip around my back, he slowly unzipped my dress as I pushed his suit jacket off and loosened his tie. My dress pooled around my feet and left me standing there in my black lace panties and heels. "Leave the heels on." Elijah demanded, I giggled as he picked me up and threw me on the bed, "This is your last chance to back out Bonnie, I may have excellent control in some things but right now with you I have none." I looked up at him and breathed barely above a whisper, "I want you." His mouth crashed back into mine and he nibbled on my bottom lip, I felt his length pressing against me and moved my hands to his belt. He caught my hands and stopped my work on his trousers. "Easy my little witch, this night is all about you." "Please Elijah, I need you, I want you." Elijah stood from the bed and quickly removed the rest of his clothes before removing my panties, I felt his hands moving up my thighs as he moved my legs further apart, "Elijah please..." Before I could say anything else he was inside me, I expected Elijah to be slow and sweet but he was like an animal, rough and fast and wild, I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my heels into his ass. I could feel the pressure starting to build, I was so close. "So close... 'Lijah, I need.." "Need what sweetheart, tell me." I panted against his neck. "I need to cum, please oh god." Elijah's pace started to falter when he groaned "Let go my love." Everything disappeared around us as we come together, each moaning each others names.

We never made it back to the ball that night, we laid wrapped in each others arms. "Why did you decide to give this a go?" Elijah asked, I sighed. "I decided to put myself first for a change, I can't keep denying what I want." Elijah smiled before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my lips. "You're mine now little witch." I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes before I feel asleep I muttered, "And you're mine."

**A/N Ok so I tried my best but I'm still not sure about this, I can only hope whoever reads this will like it.**


End file.
